Motivation Paper: Motivation Hygiene Theory
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: Part 3 of 4. Written for a psychology class. Oneshot. Complete. [A rewarding experience for the workers to improve their willingness and motivation to come to work!] Based on the fanfiction by thosetwosuspects [RSG & TK]. link in profile.


**Title: Motivation Paper: Motivation-Hygiene Theory  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto". _

_This will be **AU Naruto** and is FINISHED. It is a sequence of four one-shots, so will be thus posted as four one-shots. _

I wrote this for Psychology of Human Relations to make writing the paper more interesting. My teacher loved it, and I asked if she had a problem with me posting it online. She said no, so therefore you get to read it! Yay!

For those who want to read all four parts in order:  
...Part 1: Maslow's Hierarchy  
...Part 2: Theory X and Theory Y  
...Part 3: Motivation-Hygiene Theory  
...Part 4: Expectancy Theory

I am posting each part separately because I believe they can be read separately. I hope you enjoy each separate part, and offer up a review for feed-back.

YES THIS CONTAINS AN OC AS A MAIN CHARACTER! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT BY THAT!  
STORY IS WRITTEN IN FIRST PERSON NARRATIVE!

**Motivation Paper**

**Motivation-Hygiene Theory**

After nearly a year being owner of Gaara's Book & Café I thought I would schedule a celebration for my workers. The place has really taken off, and I can already see expansion in sight for both the bookstore and the café. I've brought the idea of expansion up a few times in the managers' meetings with Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, Iruka, and Kakashi and the six of us have been working on plans for expanding on the existing location.

I feel it is safe to say that my employees are to blame for the business' success. My employees maintain high standards for health and sanitation, they seem to enjoy work, and The Enemy down the street (Michele's Diner) has been losing its customers because we're taking them away. I doubt they're in any trouble, as most of the diner's income is from the bar which is open all night, but I am happy we're doing so well.

As thoughts of what sort of celebration I can put together form in my head, I know I'm going to need a lot of support from my supervisors if I'm going to get the employees to join in. During this celebration, I would like to motivate my workers to move on to another year of hard work. I decide upon using the two-factor theory of work motivation, the Motivation-Hygiene Theory.

Industrial psychologist Frederick Herzberg's research shows there are two different sets of job factors. One set is the motivators or satisfiers and they can motivate and satisfy workers. The other set, dissatisfiers, or hygiene factors, can only prevent dissatisfaction. Motivators relate to higher-order needs, and hygiene factors relate to lower-order needs.

Basically through this celebration, I can tackle all of the five sections of Maslow's Need Hierarchy at once if I plan it right. So to get this celebration to kick off, I will need Michele—the Enemy's chief general—to go along with it.

The two of us meet up at neutral ground… the pharmacy between our two restaurants is pretty neutral, and has seats in the lobby where people can wait as their prescriptions are filled. I bring plenty of notes I've already worked out to bring this plan into motion. Michele isn't happy to meet with me, but that's to be expected. I've been stealing her customers.

"I would like to have a competition," I tell her as I show her my plans. "My cooks and wait staff versus yours. Think of the publicity it would bring both our restaurants if we advertised it, got media coverage… And we can boost the morale of our employees if we do it. They would feel a sense of achievement and recognition, responsibility and advancement, and enormous personal growth."

"This is a crazy idea," Michele says, but she grins at the opportunity. "Alright, I'm in. We can put forward a prize to the winning staff. How about a plaque for the winning restaurant and prize money to each of the participants?"

That definitely sounded reasonable to me. "Agreed." We stayed in neutral ground for a few hours as we planned our Celebratory Competition, as I thought of it.

When I got back to the restaurant, I posted a note on the schedule telling all my workers we would be having a full-staff meeting in two weeks. That always meant a temporary shutdown, but I liked to be able to tell all my workers some things at one time instead of word-of-mouth going around and causing rumors. I still had several phone conversations with Michele working out details of our plan, and two more meetings on neutral ground.

Two weeks passed quickly and my meeting date had finally come. "Thank you for coming to today's staff meeting," I told them. "To celebrate one full year of wonderful business, I have worked in conjunction with The Enemy," I was using their nickname for Michele's Diner way too often, "to organize a special event for you all to participate in if you desire to."

Most of my twenty-odd staff members were looking either curious at what the event was, or in some cases (Kiba and Temari's case mostly) really frustrated that I had cooperated with The Enemy. "I will be posting a sign up sheet on the board beside the schedule if anyone is interested. What you will be doing is having a cook off with those staff members of The Enemy's. Bookstore staff, you may participate if you so desire. The twist to the competition is that you will be cooking in The Enemy's restaurant! It's an eight hour competition two weeks from today. The winning staff will get a commemorative plaque to hang on the restaurant wall, and all participants will be paid time and a half for working that day. All participants will receive an extra one-hundred dollars each. If you're interested, please sign up before next Friday."

This definitely got the attention of the staff. Before the evening was over, the sign-up sheet was filled with names of the café staff. The bookstore staff seemed to forgo participating but I heard several promises from friends that support would be received on the big day.

Michele and I had to meet a few more times to work out the logistics of the temporary business-staff switch. Of course, Michele and I would oversee our kitchen and dining room for safety purposes but our staff members would do most of the work.

Finally the much anticipated day came; my people were nervous and apprehensive even though I know most of them would never admit to it. For eight hours, they would run Michele's diner, and the media would be there to cover each and every detail. Channel 11 even came to cover the story!

So I know my nerves aren't the only frazzled ones. Michele and I had gone to careful consideration in who to choose as judges for the two teams. We both wanted someone who wouldn't automatically vote for the other's staff simply because of a personal acquaintance. We contacted Kayre Le Blanc, a famous chef in charge of a local chain of wine-and-dine restaurants in our area, and we got a hold of Alexandre Pierre who heads up the culinary arts division at a local technical school. For our third judge, we managed to get the cold, stuffy Grinch to come back—yup, Gaara himself agreed to judge the two separate staffs.

It was exciting. Saturday had never been so busy at the restaurant! People came to eat and watch the staff struggle to keep up with the ever-increasing pace. Lines were forming outside both restaurants. Michele's staff rushed around trying to understand the kitchen they didn't know, and I'm sure my staff did that as well in Michele's kitchen.

Once the day was over, Michele and I gathered all of our staff members together so the two of us could congratulate them for their hard efforts. Participants received money compensation, which I know many of my people were surprised to receive even if I did tell them they would get it to begin with.

Then after congratulations were had, we brought the three judges in (we were crowding in the lobby of the pharmacy—Neutral Ground) to allow them to give their votes. Everyone held their breath, or at least I did. Gaara voted, "I noticed Michele's kitchen staff was more comfortable in their place but her wait staff was anxious and were found to be hard to hear at times. Josephine's kitchen staff was flustered in the new work environment but the wait staff launched right in to assist the customers. While both staff were variably good or awkward, I believe I will go with Michele. A good chef is not tuned to his or her environment and should be able to join any kitchen at no moment's notice."

Gaara received glares from his siblings for not voting with them, but then again Michele and I both knew his vote would be based only on skill and not personal affairs or relationships.

Kayre voted, "I disagree with Gaara. Both Michele and Josephine have excellent staff members; they were just thrown in a hot frying pan today and miraculously survived with a golden buttery tan." I had no idea what the heck she meant by that. "As such, based on quality of food and time between an order received and an order filled, I vote for Josephine's staff."

Alexandre said, "I agree with Kayre. Despite the new environment, Josephine's staff pushed out quality food in a timely fashion. Therefore, the winner would be Josephine's staff."

Most of what Alexandre said was drowned out by cheers on both sides of the contest. I was surprised Michele's staff was so happy; they had just lost, but apparently that didn't matter to them. Everyone was happy and many people were exclaiming on how they would continue to improve for 'next year'. Michele and I exchanged half-amused, half-fearful glances. We hadn't exactly planned on 'next year'.

Two weeks later, Michele and I presented my staff with a congratulatory plaque, and Temari proudly hung it on a wall out in the restaurant. It was the beginning of a new day when Temari hung that up, and despite that the staff of Michele's Diner didn't win, Michele admitted they were much more enthusiastic about coming to work.

* * *

**I might get extra credit if you review... Sequel is Expectancy Theory**


End file.
